


Hysteria When You're Near

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Both Of You Need To Be Quiet, Bottom Tony Stark, But Love You Too, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, I Changed Some Things, I Needed Clintasha, I Needed That In The Movie Dammit, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, No Barton's Wife Or Kids, Party, Pining, Seriously Steve, Sex, Sexual Content, The Farmhouse, They're Actually All Pally, Those Walking In At The Wrong Time Moments, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Visions, get a room, i hate you both, sorry - Freeform, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been pining for Steve for a while, calling off his relationship with Pepper. After their first encounter with Ultron, they're at the farmhouse and Tony can't help but want Steve more. It isn't until night arrives when Natasha tells Steve to stop by Tony's room, where he finds the brunette in need of some comfort. Steve's right there with him. Feelings are confessed and comfort sex ensues. By morning, the team can finally relax when they see that the pining has been resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria When You're Near

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Hysteria by Def Leppard

He'd ended it as soon as he confirmed that his new feelings weren't going away any time soon. Pepper was understanding, she knew something was different about Tony. He called it off just before the victory party at Avengers Tower after they'd defeated Von Strucker at his Hydra outpost. Tony didn't really see it coming, but, he had to make sure if it was real, so he held onto Pepper. But when that day came where he just felt it in him that nothing was going to continue with Pepper, it stopped. Pepper had known that once Tony had seen Steve again, the pining began. However, even at the party, Tony simply replied with  _'Pepper had a business to run'_ without giving away anything about their breakup. He couldn't stop watching Steve during the party, he'd mingle with guests, but he'd always clock Steve's movements as well. 

The blonde seemed to be a little more comfortable around others, and he and Thor seemed to get rather pally. Tony would smile whenever Steve smiled, he'd laugh when Steve did even if the people he was with weren't saying anything funny. It was when he was around Steve, talking to him, he could feel the warmth practically oozing off the blonde. Tony let his mind slip, wondering what it would be like to be held in those strong, muscular arms of his. He wondered what it'd be like to be kissed by those lips that always stretched into a smile that would light up the entire room. The brunette thought he sounded like a love sick puppy, but...he simply longed for Steve. He'd lingered off to the bar where Natasha was sitting, eating a cherry out of the drink she had. When she saw Tony, she smiled softly and patted the seat beside her. 

"I haven't seen you all night," she spoke.

"I've been mingling," Tony replied, shrugging shamelessly. 

"I should have known, a party isn't a true party without Tony Stark mingling everywhere," she taunted.

Tony laughed weakly, placing himself on the seat beside Natasha.

"You look wonderful by the way," he commented.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her dress.

"Thank you, you don't do so bad yourself," she replied, grinning widely. 

Tony's mouth only quirked at the corner as he swirled the ice around in his drink, watching it intently. Natasha tilted her head slightly, before her hand was on Tony's arm, squeezing it gently. The brunette looked up from his drink, turning his gaze back to the redhead, her mossy green eyes looking at him with concern. He wanted to run away and hide because Natasha always managed to draw his thoughts out of him. She could almost read him like a book. 

"What's bothering you?" she asked. I've been watching you during the party, you seem down. Or...distracted," she added.

"This isn't exactly the time and place to talk Nat," Tony answered.

Natasha shifted and finished the rest of her drink, before stepping off the chair. Her hand was back on Tony's arm as she gave it a small tug. The brunette raised an eyebrow, but finished his drink anyway and put it back on the bar. 

"We'll find a place to talk then," Natasha offered. 

He found himself following Natasha, her hand gently grasping his so she didn't lose him in the crowds of people around the house. They weaved their way through guests and ascended up a flight of stairs, Tony's gaze set straight ahead. What he didn't exactly realise was that Steve was near the bar, talking to Thor and Sam when he'd noticed the pair wandering off. He'd seen them disappear upstairs and  into a room, to which he couldn't help the way he just kept staring up at that room. Even when he was asked if he was okay all he managed was a small  _'mhm'_  in reply.

"Alright, start talking," Natasha ordered, pushing Tony back so he parked his ass on the bed.

"Oh by all means Nat, make yourself at home," he sassed.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat down on Tony's right leg, her arm swinging around his shoulder. Tony rested his arm around her waist to keep her stable, his eyes fixed on her.

"Talk now. Tell me why you look like you haven't slept for hours and why you look like you're pining over someone you shouldn't be," she issued.

"You're the worst Natasha Romanov," Tony huffed.

"Come on, don't make me use a different approach," she threatened.

Tony sighed and found his head lolling to the side, resting on Natasha's shoulder. Her hand was brushing through his slightly messy hair, giving him some comfort and support. After a few more moments of silence, Tony found it in him to speak and tell Natasha why he's been so reserved lately.

"Pepper and I called it quits," he admitted.

"What? Really? Since when? I thought it was going great," Natasha replied.

"Well, something changed. And I figured I'd stop what her and I had before I hurt her anymore," Tony answered.

"And what happened?" Natasha questioned.

"This is stupid, I hate talking about feelings. I'm just gonna' go back to the party," Tony grunted.

He moved Natasha off his lap and stood up, only to have Natasha grab him by the wrist and bring him back. Tony let out a deep sigh and decided on kneeling on the floor, taking both of Natasha's hands. 

"If I tell you I want you to swear you won't talk about it to anyone else," he murmured. 

Natasha smiled widely.

"My lips are sealed Stark," she whispered.

"Okay," Tony replied, taking in another deep breath. "I may have started uh-" he paused, looking away briefly. "I may have started pining for someone else," he continued.

This peaked Natasha's interest, her eyebrows raising as she lent closer to Tony. 

"Tell me who it is," she demanded. 

"Natasha," Tony groaned.

"No, come on, you've told me this much. Now tell me. Who. Is it," she grumbled, in annoyance. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, the sounds of the music and the guests clear to Tony again. His gaze fell on Steve who stood in the doorway, a beer in his hand as he stared wide eyed at the pair. Tony's eyes flickered from Natasha to Steve, before he realised he was pretty much on his knees, holding Natasha's hands while she lent close to him trying to get him to spill his secrets.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise you two were-" Steve paused, lowering his head. "I'll leave. I'm sorry," he added.

"Steve wait!" Tony called.

But he was already gone, closing the door behind him as Tony slapped his hands against his face. He let out an agitated whine as he ran his hands up his face, before resting them in his hair.  _How could I be such an idiot?_  he thought. Yet there was just something in Steve's eyes that Tony hadn't seen before. It looked like hurt or sadness and Tony felt absolutely horrible. He felt his heart sink to his stomach as he turned back to Natasha. She just stared back at him, her hands resting on her lap. Then it clicked, like an auto-switch in her brain she understood who Tony had been pining for, because no one would call after someone to wait if they didn't have a reason to. 

"Oh," she breathed out.

* * *

_"You could have saved us,"_  

The axe swung down on the wood, shattering it in half, the sound echoing around the farmhouse. After basically getting their asses kicked by Ultron, the team retreated to Clint's safe house. Which just happened to be a farm, hidden away and surrounded by rows of trees. Tony was beat, yet even as he swung the axe down to chop the wood, he always found the energy. He kept thinking back to when they were at the Hydra outpost, where he'd found that secret door and ventured in. From there that  _damn_  witch, Wanda Maximoff instilled a hex on him and left him like that until it passed. Tony saw things he didn't exactly want to see, things he didn't even think about. 

_His eyes were scanning down his fallen team-mates, some with their eyes closed, some with them open. There was blood everywhere, it looked like they'd died in absolute pain. He turned to see Steve's broken shield, it was shattered, useless. Tony turned and his heart nearly stopped beating, breath hitching in his throat. He rushed to Steve, grabbing onto the jagged rock and staring down at the blonde. The brunette's hand came up as he pressed his fingers to Steve's neck, searching for a pulse. He was breaking into a sweat, feeling the anxiety creep up on him. Then he flinched and let out a noise of surprise when Steve grabbed his wrist, letting out a sharp breath._

_"You could have saved us," he said._

_Then he was gone, hand falling from Tony's wrist, his body still. Tony's eyes were locked on Steve's as he stared back. Those blue eyes were dark now, empty...dead. Tony could feel his heart rate escalating as the sweat grew thicker. It was then when he looked up, hand still resting on Steve, that he saw the wormhole, he saw New York. He saw the Leviathan and the Chitauri, he saw too much._

"Tony?" a voice spoke, drawing him from his thoughts. 

"What?" he replied.

"You weren't with us for a moment," Steve answered.

Steve.  _God dammit,_  he was chopping wood with Steve. The brunette lifted his gaze and met Steve's worried eyes, hands resting on his hips.  _Fucking, screw his too tight shirts and perfect waist_  Tony thought, swinging the axe down again with a harder force. 

"Stark!" Steve barked.

"What Steve! What?" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, you're swinging that axe like a murderer," the blonde issued.

Tony shrugged.

"What's gotten into you?" Steve asked.

Ever since the party, Tony hadn't even managed to look at Steve for a long period of time. He always felt the guilt course through him whenever he tried. Although, Steve seemed to have forgotten about it, or he was pretending what he saw never happened. It wasn't even that bad, and Tony never got a chance to explain. Tony made to grab the piece of wood he just split, only to jump back, nursing his hand.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Language," Steve scolded.

"I swear if you say that again," Tony grunted.

Steve actually smiled slightly, before he dropped his axe and wandered over to Tony. He took the brunette's hand and looked over it, finding the splinter poking out of Tony's palm. With gentleness he grabbed the end of it and pulled it out, eliciting a hiss from Tony, his jaw clenching. The blonde dropped his hand and dropped his gaze on Tony. When the brunette looked, his eyes seemed to flicker between how they were now, to Tony's vision, those dead,  _cold_  eyes. Tony swallowed the growing lump in his throat, feeling his heart start to pound in his chest again. 

_"You could have saved us,"_

The voice whispered in his head again and Tony closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Huh?" Steve answered, sounding perplexed. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_  Tony thought.

"Nothing," he breathed out, opening his eyes again. "I was talking to myself," he added.

"Alright," Steve mused, feeling slightly unconvinced. 

Tony sighed quietly, Steve was too good. He found that as the days drew in and the nights got longer, Tony kept pining more for Steve. The brunette picked up his axe again, but felt like his body was becoming a dead weight. _I'm getting too old for this crap_  he thought. Then again, in saying that, Steve was ninety something, but he had his serum so he was doing well. 

_"You're pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"_

_Ah yes,_  the jet they were on after capturing Loki. That moment where Tony didn't really feel like hanging around with Steve. Those were the days when they got off on the wrong foot. But now, it seemed to have dampened a little and the two could actually talk civilly. Tony shook his head, even then Steve was still too good to be true. 

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony queried. 

"Sometimes my team-mates don't tell me things. Kinda' hoping Thor was the exception," Steve replied.

"Well, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him," Tony murmured.

"I don't know what she showed you, I just know it made you do something stupid," Steve retorted.

Tony froze in his spot. _Oh right, because my vision wasn't terrible, no it was perfectly normal_  he thought, chewing on his tongue.

"Earth's mightiest heroes... comes with a supply of cotton candy," the blonde mused.

"Seems like you walked away alright," Tony rebuked.

Steve stared back at him, eyes narrowing.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned," Tony taunted.

_But I do trust you just for being you_  he thought.

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet," Steve answered.

"Banner and I have been doing research..." the brunette informed.

"That would affect the team," Steve interjected.

"That would  _end_  the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the  _'why we fight'?_ So we get to go home?" Tony questioned.

_We,_ how he made it sound made it seem like he was implying himself and Steve. He wasn't exactly doing a good job of keeping things at bay. Steve picked up another bit of wood, but instead of putting it down, he ripped it in half with his bare hands. Tony stared, heart skipping a beat as he saw the wood fall to the ground. 

"Every time someone tries to stop a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time," Steve issued.

The words stung and Tony found himself flickering between reality and his vision yet again. Seeing Steve lying there on the cold hard ground, then back to him standing with his eyes caught on Tony's again. But it seemed when he saw the change in Tony's face, his features softened. Tony didn't know what he'd be looking like but Steve could see... _fear._  

"Tony is everything-" he paused. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Tony snapped. "I'm going inside for a minute. Don't touch my pile," he added.

Even though Steve's pile was seemingly bigger than his, he didn't care, it just slipped out. Tony just wanted to get away, have some time alone. He'd dwell on it more when night drew in, safely in the comfort of a spare room Clint had for him. 

* * *

Night drew in after the next few hours, and by then most of the team were exhausted. Clint retired to bed first, followed by Bruce shortly after and then Tony. Natasha stayed awake a little longer, as did Steve, who did a few laps around the farm, just walking not running. He was wondering back into the farmhouse when he noticed Natasha still sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. Steve pulled up a chair and sat beside her, resting his arms on the counter. Natasha glanced over at him and smiled softly, her eyes tired and battle weary. 

"Trouble sleeping?" Steve asked.

Natasha scoffed.

"I thought that was more your thing Steve," she chided. 

"Sometimes, I think it's catching up on me now, I mean, after that first dealing with Ultron. It really kicked the energy out of all of us," Steve mused.

"Stark said you seemed to get out okay," Natasha issued.

"Physically I guess, yeah. But mentally, emotionally. Natasha I've never been so...I dunno'...confused by things that are in this world today. I mean New York, that was crazy. Now this? A malfunctioning robot having a tantrum," he sighed.

Natasha let out a short laugh, hiding her grin behind her coffee mug. 

"Ultron is far too human like to be a robot. Robots usually only have limited data and actions. Ultron moves like a human, speaks like one and even has some sarcasm about him. Although given how advanced the world is becoming, who knows what's around the corner. But, I guess, Tony built him, and he most likely programmed him to have traits or a personality of his, which was a big mistake I have to say," she mumbled.

"Well we saw that-" the blonde paused. "Bucky's arm," he added.

He earned a small nod from Natasha, who looked at him with sympathy. 

"How's your search going for him?" she queried.

"Still nothing, a few leads led to dead ends. But...I'll find him, I will," Steve answered.

"That's progress," Natasha soothed.

Steve nodded.

"What was it you said earlier about Stark?" Steve asked.

"He amazingly failed," Natasha repeated.

"Did you see his face?" he questioned.

The red head sighed and rested her empty mug down on the counter. 

"I was only telling him the truth. Besides, how many times has he sassed us with his cheek," she murmured.

"True," Steve replied. 

"I think I might hit the hay," Natasha hummed, letting out a small yawn. 

She stood up and pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek, before wandering away. As she reached the hallway, Steve stood up and pushed his chair back under the counter.

"Nat," he spoke.

"Mhm?" she muttered.

"Who are you bunking in with?" he teased, yet with a slight sadness in his tone.

Natasha smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist, her robe hanging loosely on her. 

"If you think I'm bunking in with Tony, you're wrong," she responded.

"But I-" Steve stopped, seeing Natasha hold her hand up.

"At the party, all I was doing was getting Stark to talk. He wasn't his usual self. So I asked him. Then you walked in, got the wrong idea and left. You know who I'll be bunking in with," she explained.

The blonde only gave a small nod, knowing full well she would be heading to Clint to bunk in with him. _How could he just assume something without further investigating?_  

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," Natasha crooned, turning away from him.

Steve looked around the room, before flicking the switch off, the house growing quiet now. Steve sighed and looked out of the far window, catching a glimpse of the moonlight, a small smile on his lips. His gaze turned back to the hallway when he heard Natasha's feet padding on the floorboards again. 

"Morning," he joked.

"Stop it," Natasha chuckled. "Listen...why don't you go check up on Tony. See how he's doing. I don't know what you've heard lately, but he and Pepper aren't together anymore. So, I don't know if he's been sleeping properly or how he's really doing," she continued. "I think...he could really use someone like you there at the moment," she added.

The blonde blinked twice, before Natasha's words sunk in. He was foolish to just assume, and foolish for pushing Tony away. Then they were fighting that afternoon and he couldn't exactly get it out of his head. Tony was zoning in and out and that really concerned Steve. He had to go and talk to Tony.

"I'll go and see him," he replied.

"Good," Natasha whispered. 

"Goodnight," Steve breathed out.

Natasha smiled and sauntered off again, this time disappearing into Clint's room and never coming back out. Steve bit his lip, before he started to walk down the hallway. He stopped by his room and took his jacket off, before slipping on some sweatpants and a shirt. His feet felt cold on the hardwood floors, hands rubbing up and down his arms. As he was approaching the room Tony was in, he saw the door slightly ajar. Steve stopped outside the door and listened for any signs that Tony might still be awake. Although, he didn't expect to hear the sound that had slipped by Tony's lips. 

"God dammit," Tony whispered.

Steve heard the choked sound and a sniffle as he pushed the door open a little bit more. Tony's back was to the door, hunched over as his arms rested on his thighs. His hand ran through his hair as he sniffed again, covering his eyes with his hand. The blonde stepped into the room quietly, leaving the door ajar behind him as he approached Tony. Never in his life did he expect to walk into a room hearing Tony cry. Tony's head dropped into his hands as he sobbed, shoulders shaking as he shook his head gently. Steve ever so gently sat down on the bed, his hand resting behind Tony as he kept his distance. Tony tensed slightly, only to relax when he felt Steve's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Tony..." he murmured.

"Sorry Steve. God, I'm sorry I woke you up," Tony wavered.

"You didn't, I was just about to go to bed, but I thought I'd check up on you," Steve replied.

"Why?" Tony asked. "Of all the people, why me?" he added.

"Because...you sounded upset okay? I was coming here because Natasha said you might need someone to talk to. So I thought I would do that. What's going on Tony, you haven't been yourself since we got here. What's wrong?" the blonde questioned. 

"It's nothing," Tony whispered.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be sitting here with tears in your eyes," Steve commented.

Tony let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not okay. I haven't been okay for a while alright? Sue me," he huffed.

Steve's hand slowly dropped to Tony's lower back, rubbing small comforting circles as he kept his gaze fixed on the window. Tony wasn't looking at him, so he didn't see any reason to just stare at the back of Tony's head while he talked to him. He honestly couldn't help but feel sorry for Tony. Did anybody ever think to check up on him once in a while? 

"You can tell me what's wrong Tony. I-" he paused. "I'm your friend," he added.

The brunette scoffed at the word  _'friend'_...he didn't want to be Steve's friend. 

"It's really not important," he mused.

"Yes it is. How you're acting, it must be pretty important. Tony...I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. I want to help you. So please, tell me what's on your mind," Steve pleaded.

His hand somehow found its way to rest on Tony's waist. He couldn't believe he'd jumped to conclusions about Tony and Natasha when he'd clearly just walked in at the wrong time.  _God dammit you're an idiot Rogers_  he thought. He was too blind to see how Tony was truly feeling. Then again, Tony seemed to keep himself rather reserved, so Steve couldn't really tell what was eating away at him. 

"Tony," he soothed, scooting just a little closer, his shoulder pressed against the back of Tony's. 

"It was my vision," Tony confessed. 

"What about it? What did she show you?" the blonde asked. 

Tony swallowed back the lump in his throat as he stared out of the window, seeing nothing but darkness outside. There wasn't even a moon out, nor stars and Tony sighed, clasping his hands together tightly. He closed his eyes and took a few steady breaths, before opening his eyes again, feeling Steve's warmth pressing against him. 

"Everyone was dead. Even Bruce. A-and Thor. You were all just lying there, your shield was broken into pieces. I rushed over to you and it felt  _so_  real. All I remember is sweating with anxiety, I- _fuck_ -I couldn't breathe. I felt for a pulse on you but I couldn't feel one, until you suddenly grabbed my hand. Needless to say it scared me a little. All you said to me was  _'you could have saved us'_  and then you took your final breath. I remember feeling the anxiety pick up. And then I looked up and I-" he paused. "I saw the wormhole, I saw New York, I saw... _them,_ " he added.

His head fell forward into his hands as his body trembled. Tony started sobbing again, only harder and Steve's face was riddled with concern as he wrapped his arm around Tony. 

"Hey, Tony come on, it's alright. You're okay, it was just a vision, we're still here," he whispered. 

"I can't let it happen. I can't," Tony choked out. 

Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes as he shook his head, trying to hold back his own tears. It was clear that the Scarlet Witch's hex on Tony had distressed him.  _Who wouldn't be distressed by it?_ Yet earlier on, there Steve was saying whatever she showed him made him do something stupid.  _How could you say that?_  he thought. The blonde pulled Tony closer and rested his forehead on Tony's hair, running his hand up and down his side. 

"I'm sorry," he soothed. "God, I'm so sorry," he added.

"Why are you sorry?" Tony asked, covering his eyes as he rubbed his palms into them. 

"I shouldn't have said what I did earlier. I didn't know what she'd shown you yet I just judged you from the actions you usually take. Tony I'm sorry. How could I have been so oblivious to not notice the changes in you? How could I have not known something had happened between you and Pepper? It should have sprung out at me when you said she had her own business to run. And then I thought you and Nat...dammit I'm sorry," Steve breathed out. 

"This isn't your fault Steve. I didn't take much notice of these feelings. But then, they just kept growing, and I had to end it with Pepper before I hurt her even more. She was beginning to see the changes too. All of this stuff with Ultron...I've fucked up so bad. I've put everyone at risk.  _Everyone_. It seems to be something that I always do. I always fuck up. I always-" he stopped, choking out a cry as he turned his head away from Steve. 

"Tony..." the blonde sighed. 

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want it to be New York all over again. This is all on me and I'm sorry I dragged you and everyone else into it. I'm sorry I dragged the team into this. The team who are the closest to family I'll ever have," Tony wavered.

 "We can do this. We always do," Steve murmured.

"How were you guys planning on beating that?" the brunette questioned.

"Together," Steve answered.

Tony shook his head slightly.

"We'll lose," Tony replied.

Steve brought his hand up, gently cupping Tony's jaw as he turned the genius' head to face him. He stared into the chocolate brown swirls that belonged to Tony, his breathing steady and calm. 

"Then we'll do that together too," he offered.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, only to have Steve's mouth press against his. Their lips were only parted slightly, perfectly slotting together as Steve's hand now rested on the nape of Tony's neck. He felt sparks shoot up his spine, his hand finding Steve's thigh as he closed his half lidded eyes completely. Steve pulled away slowly, his forehead resting on Tony's before he opened his eyes. Tony's lips were parted more now, breathing shallow as if caught in his throat, eyes closed still.

"I-" he paused, running his hand up to Steve's arm.

"Is it okay to say that I have feelings for you too?" the blonde asked.

He managed to crack a smile, eyes crinkling in the corners as they opened. Steve smiled softly and stroked his thumb over Tony's jaw, pressing his lips to the brunette's forehead. 

"Pinch me, am I dreaming," Tony whispered.

"No Tony, you aren't," Steve replied.

"Good...good, I don't want it to be a dream," he breathed out.

Steve chuckled, the sound warming Tony's heart. 

"Sorry for not telling you straight away. I just...didn't think you'd like hearing it. Didn't think you'd care I guess," Tony mumbled, looking away. 

The blonde frowned and grabbed Tony's chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Didn't think I'd care?" he mused. "Tony, I care about you more than you know. I cared about you, for a long time," he added.

"Sorry..." Tony sighed heavily.

Steve titled his head and pressed his lips close to the brunette's ear.

"You've never had anyone take care of you before...have you? It's always been you caring for other people, you wanted to be the one who cared the most. You always put others before your own happiness, your own health. Because you've always been like that, yet people portray you as self centred and arrogant. You selfless, wonderful, yet idiotic bastard. I could just kiss you all night," he muttered, pressing a kiss under Tony's ear. 

"Language," Tony retorted.

The super soldier laughed again, his laugh soft and velvety, sending Tony's heart racing again. He could hear Steve's heart thrumming loudly in his ears as he closed his eyes again, feeling Steve's long lashes brush his cheek. Steve's hands travelled down Tony's sides, his fingers tracing shapes, before they rested on his waist. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat again, head falling against Steve's shoulder.

"Will you let me take care of you?" Steve soothed.

His fingers trailed across the hem of Tony's shirt, breath ghosting past his ear as Steve lent back a little. Tony shivered when Steve's hands ran under his shirt and smoothed over his back. Steve pulled Tony flush against his chest, turning him so Tony's body was facing him now, his lips lingering just a few inches away.

"Will you?" he asked again. "Let me take care of you Tony. It's your turn to know what it's like to be cared for properly. I know...I know Pepper cared about you. She did. But I can give you all of that and so much more. Like I said...together," he whispered.

"Steve..." Tony hissed, feeling the blonde's teeth graze his jaw. "Please, take it away. Take the negativity away. Make it stop," he pleaded, grip tightening on the sleeve of the blonde's shirt.

Steve brought his lips back to Tony's, arms wrapping around his waist. Tony hummed softly and laced his fingers into Steve's hair, parting his lips in invitation. Steve took it and swiped his tongue across Tony's bottom lip, drawing a gasp from the older man. 

"Relax for me," the blonde purred.

The feeling Tony had was weightless, completely and utterly weightless. They fell back on the bed, but it felt so slow as Steve's free hand lingered under Tony's shirt again. The pair kissed for what seemed like decades, all tongue and tender lips, before Steve moved down to Tony's neck. Tony moaned softly as Steve trailed kisses down his throat, before moving to the hollow of his collarbones and kissing there tentatively. Steve's hand ran down to Tony's thigh as he hooked his leg up on his waist, breathing hotly on the brunette's skin. Tony keened and stroked his hands down Steve's broad chest, eyes darting everywhere as he drank in the sight of Steve over him. 

"Shh," Steve cooed, resting his finger on Tony's lips. "Gotta' be quiet, don't want to wake everybody up," he hummed. 

Tony could only muster a nod. 

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Tony?" Steve murmured.

And  _dear god_  he was biting down on Tony's neck and he had to clench his teeth to stop the sound from slipping out. Tony simply let out a brief grunt, his fingers gripping Steve's shirt so tight he might be tempted to rip it apart. But no, this was good, this was comforting for him. Steve was being gentle and sweet, oh so sweet. 

"Isn't it more a common compliment to a woman?" he retorted.

Steve hummed against his skin, peppering kisses over the mark he'd left on Tony's neck. 

"No, anyone can be. And I think you are...the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on," the blonde whispered, tilting Tony's chin up. 

Their gazes locked as Steve stared down at Tony, eyes half lidded, his chest heaving slowly. His thumb ran across Tony's bottom lip and the brunette snaked his hands up Steve's muscled back, fingers dipping into the curves as he worshipped Steve while he had him there. 

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" he asked again.

"I'm sure," Steve answered.

"So...when we wake up in the morning, you'll be here?" he questioned.

The blonde nodded in response, running his fingers through Tony's hair and earning a small murmur of content from him. 

"Wanna' see you Steve," Tony murmured. "All of you," he added.

Steve pushed himself up, leaning on his knees as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He threw it to the side and Tony lent up on his elbows, his eyes raking over the blonde, his heart rate jumping in his chest. Tony moved up, his hands finding Steve's broad chest, before running down to his abs. Steve let out a breathless moan as he cupped Tony's face in his hands, leaning in to catch his lips again. Tony gripped Steve's hips gently and pulled him close, their chests flush together as the kiss deepened, Steve's fingers grasping Tony's hair. He tugged on Tony's bottom lip and earned a soft moan in return, until Tony pulled away fully and slid off the bed. His eyes were still focused on Steve as he walked to the door and closed it fully, flicking the lock over which earned him a grin from the blonde. Tony went over to his bag and rummaged through it, picking out a small bottle of lube. 

"Should I even ask?" Steve chuckled.

"I-" Tony paused, feeling his cheeks heat up. "When you need that relief, you need it okay?" he huffed.

The super soldier crawled forward and beckoned Tony back, grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants as he looked up at Tony and smirked.

"Did you-y'know...think of anyone?" he questioned.

Tony swallowed thickly and licked his bottom lip.

"Maybe," he replied.

"You wanna' tell me about it?" Steve encouraged. 

"Well I- _mm,_ " he moaned, feeling Steve's lips press against his bare stomach as his shirt was peeled off of him. "Always thought of you," he continued. "I always thought about you walking into the tower and cornering me against a wall, your lips lingering just off mine. Then you'd do it...you'd kiss me like we were the last two people on the Earth," he added. "Had me pinned against that wall, popping open every button on your shirt as you marked my neck and- _ohh,_ " he gasped, eyes widening a fraction. 

He hadn't noticed that Steve had slowly dragged his sweatpants down, releasing his hardening cock, before the blonde's mouth was on him. Steve's tongue ran up the underside of his cock and Steve moaned around it, sending vibrations up Tony's spine. The brunette went rigid and choked back the noise that threatened to escape, keeping quiet seemed entirely impossible.

"Steve-god-how the hell- _nngh,_ " he grunted, fisting his fingers in Steve's hair.

His cock slid from Steve's mouth with a small  _'pop'_ as he grinned and wrapped his hand around the length, giving it a gentle stroke. 

"I've had some experience," the blonde hummed.

"Fuck," Tony groaned, tilting his head back slightly.

Steve's mouth was back on his cock again and Tony hissed, biting down on his lip, head thrown back. The blonde grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers, before running his hand under Tony, fingers delving into the crease of his ass, just to tease him for the moment.  Tony moaned and looked down at Steve, his breath catching in his throat as Steve stared right back at him. The blue pools covered by shades of black as he moved back up Tony's length, tongue and teeth dragging softly on the skin. 

"Jesus Christ...S-Steve," he breathed out, shakily stroking his fingers through Steve's hair. 

"Let me take all the worry away," Steve whispered.

He pulled Tony forward, pressing open mouth kisses to Tony's hips and stomach, before slowly getting to his feet. His hands travelled around to Tony's ass, giving it a firm squeeze, before he pushed the brunette's sweatpants down further. They slid the rest of the way down and Tony stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He looked up at Steve, lips parted, breathing laboured as the moonlight caught Steve's face. The blonde brought their lips together again, while he grabbed the hem of his own sweatpants and pushed them down, kicking them away also. His hands were back on Tony, travelling up the curve of his back, massaging the tense muscles gently. Tony let out a small whimper when Steve's lips manoeuvred down his jaw, to his neck, across his collarbones and to his shoulders. It'd been a long time, in fact, a very long time since he'd felt that burning sensation of passion pump through his veins. Tony's arms wrapped around Steve's neck, Steve's arms around his waist as he pulled him in close. Their bodies were flush together and Tony gasped, feeling Steve's teeth sink into the flesh of his neck yet again. 

"Steve please," he pleaded. 

Tony was spun around and pushed back into the bed, one knee bent up as Steve placed himself between his legs. Steve ducked down and started kissing up Tony's thighs, to his hips, grazing his lips back up his torso, breath ghosting on his heated skin. The brunette shivered in delight as Steve lent over him, eyes fixed on his. Steve blinked, as if having a moment, his mouth opening to speak.

"Tony..." he panted.

"Yeah?" Tony replied.

Steve's gaze lingered down the expanse of Tony's body, before moving back up to his face, heartbeat drumming in his ears.

"I love you," he confessed.

Tony eyes fluttered closed as he exhaled the breath he'd been keeping in, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"I love you too," he sighed softly, his hand coming up to cup Steve's jaw. "More than I thought I did or ever could," he added, opening his eyes to meet Steve's.

Steve was smiling,  _dammit_  he was smiling like he'd just been told he'd won the lottery. Tony smirked, because he'd thought of a remark for that, but decided to keep it to himself. The blonde kissed Tony feverishly, right hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, causing Tony to keen. He reached for the lube again and slicked up his fingers again, hand sliding back under Tony. The brunette raked his fingers through Steve's hair, then rested his arms around the blonde's neck again, lips lingering near his ear. When he felt one of Steve's fingers sliding in, he groaned and let his head fall back limply. Steve hummed with content, kissing Tony's shoulder as the second joined with the first. Tony couldn't hold back the sounds he made, the others could sue him for trauma the next day. But for now, it was just about himself and Steve. His mouth lay agape as Steve's fingers stroked every inch of him, burying deeper at each gentle thrust of his hand. Steve bit Tony's bottom lip gently, teasing his tongue over the small mark, before meeting Tony's tongue with his. The brunette groaned, rocking his hips up sharply before suddenly letting out a choked gasp. Steve grinned as he curled his fingers again, eliciting a small cry from Tony, his legs quaking. 

"There we go," he hummed,  nipping Tony's jaw softly.

"Oh god, oh god-fu-Steve please," Tony wavered.

"What do you want Tony?" Steve questioned.

Tony  _fucking_  whined helplessly, squirming under Steve's touch, wanting to feel more.

"Want you. Inside. God, want you so much. Fill me up and make me beg for mercy twice. Please Steve, god please. Please. Fuck me, wreck me, love me," he begged.

Steve felt a shiver go down his spine as he worked his fingers inside Tony a little more, before pulling his fingers out. Tony grunted at the loss and bit his lip as he raked his fingers through his hair. The blonde shifted closer, popping the cap on the lube again and spreading a generous amount on his cock. He tossed the lube across the room and rested his hands on either side of Tony. The brunette tilted his head up and gazed at Steve, running his thigh against the back of Steve's, hands gliding up the super soldier's chest to his shoulders. Steve lent down close, right hand grasping Tony's left thigh as he lined himself up. 

"Nice and slow okay? Gonna' take care of you sweetheart," he whispered.

Tony nodded, not minding the endearing pet name at all.

"Anything," he breathed out. "Please Steve I-" he stopped suddenly.

He choked out a moan, back arching off the bed, his hands grasping the sheets underneath him. Steve stroked his fingers through Tony's hair as he rocked his hips forward again, bringing out a breathy, joyed laugh from Tony, watching the brunette's eyes fall closed.

"God, just like that," Tony gasped.

"Fuck...Tony," Steve growled. "So tight," he hissed.

"For gosh sakes Rogers, watch your language," the older man rebuked.

Steve's hips suddenly snapped forward, his hand clasping over Tony's mouth as the genius cried out, the sound muffled as his eyes flew open. The blonde grinned and pulled his hand away, bringing his lips back down for Tony as he stayed seated fully inside Tony, giving him a moment. Tony's hands were grasping Steve's biceps, his lips trembling against the blonde's as the wave of pleasure slipped away.

"You son of a bitch," he whispered.

"Sounded like you enjoyed it," Steve chided.

"Stop talking and fuck me," Tony ordered.

"Bossy," the blonde retorted, grasping Tony's right thigh as he wrapped the brunette's legs around his waist. "But beautiful," he purred.

Tony hummed appreciatively and rested his head back on the pillow, arms snaking around Steve's neck. Steve's hands slid up his ribs as he bowed over Tony and arched his hips downwards, keeping a slow and steady pace. Tony's fingers gripped the blonde's hair as he tried to keep himself quiet. But it was too much as he let a low moan escape his throat, eyes fluttering closed. Steve breathed hotly on the brunette's skin, letting out small grunts now and again, littering kisses on Tony's neck. 

"S-Steve, go faster...please," Tony urged. 

Steve's left hand fell above Tony's head, digging into the sheets as he pushed his body up, drawing Tony's hips off the bed slightly. Tony let out the filthiest moan he could muster, while still trying to keep it seemingly quiet. The blonde amped up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the breathless pants, groans, moans and grunts. Tony clung to Steve like he was the last living thing on the Earth, fingers digging in to Steve's back so hard they'd surely leave bruises. 

"God Tony," Steve choked out, urging his hips forward faster.

He suddenly had his hand on the headboard, free hand grasping Tony's hip, his head hanging low. Tony felt his body shifting and moving up as he felt his shoulders and his upper back touch the headboard. _Jesus fucking Christ_ he thought. Steve's lips were back on the older man's neck, kissing and biting, before he stopped just under Tony's ear. 

"You love being like this don't you? Underneath me, feeling me inside, just driving my cock in and out of you, fucking you like you've wanted for so long," he purred.

Tony groaned.

"Steve," he moaned filthily. 

"Gonna' fill you up Tony, make sure you know I'm gonna' take care of you. You're mine now sweetheart. I'll protect you. Give you all the love you need. God, love how you feel Tony, so tight, so beautiful. Why didn't you say anything sooner? I was so blind, so stupid," the blonde growled.

" _Nngh_ -Steve,  _fuck_ , your mouth," Tony whimpered.

"So good for me," Steve praised.

Tony's eyes screwed shut, lips parted as he let out sharp moans, legs squeezing Steve's waist tighter. Steve kissed him deeply, dragging his tongue over Tony's, hips snapping forward at a brutal pace now. The bed groaned under their weight and the force Steve's thrusts. But he couldn't give a damn if he broke through the floor, the wall or broke the bed, he was lost in the ecstasy and the passion between himself and Tony. 

"S-Steve m'gonna'- _oh god!_ " Tony yelled.

Steve grinned against Tony's lips, gripping his hip tighter and continuing to rock his hips in time with Tony's desperate pleas. Tony's hands slid down Steve's back, greedily grasping the firm globes of the super soldier's ass, pulling him closer to him. He gasped again, throwing his head back, feeling Steve press right on his prostate, the sensation rippling through him. 

"Want you to be as loud as you want when you cum Tony," Steve hummed.

"I thought you said- _ah_ -oh right there," Tony rambled.

"I know I said to be quiet, but I want to hear my name on your tongue now," the blonde replied.

"Y-yeah, okay," Tony huffed out.

He felt Steve's arms wrap under him, pulling him close, their lips meeting once again. Steve kissed Tony tenderly and lovingly, hips still pushing forward, drawing every powerful moan out of the man beneath him. Tony keened and let his head fall back, leaving Steve to press open mouth kisses to his chest, gripping his hold on the brunette. 

"So close, god Tony you feel so amazing. Fuck- _ah_ -so good," Steve grunted.

Steve's hand suddenly slammed against the headboard, hips thrusting forward once, twice, before he came with a loud shout. Tony's head fell back roughly onto the headboard, crying out in pleasure, Steve's name on his tongue, legs trembling in time with his whole body. He swallowed thickly and let out a breathless moan, feeling Steve spilling into him, hips pressed warmly to the backs of his thighs. The blonde's chest was beaded with small trickles of sweat, panting heavily as he tilted his head slightly. Both men were absolutely breathless, until Tony pulled Steve down pressing their bodies flush together, despite the mess on his stomach. He carded his hands through the blonde's hair and closed his eyes, feeling a stray tear slip from his eye.

"Hey," Steve soothed, running his hands up to the nape of Tony's neck. "I'm right here. You're okay," he added.

Tony nodded and opened his eyes, staring up at Steve, reaching up to run his hand across the blonde's cheek.

"I'm such an idiot for not saying something sooner," he mumbled.

"You're anything but that," Steve whispered, shifting from between Tony's legs to lie down on his side. "You're a genius," he continued. "You're a genius who has made a few mistakes, but who doesn't? It's fear you feel isn't it? You felt fear about New York, felt fear about this whole Ultron situation, fear with your vision and then fear with me," he mused. 

"Steve I-" Tony paused.

"You don't have to be scared anymore Tony. I'll be here. We can do this. Together," Steve assured him.

The brunette smiled softly and moved closer to Steve, hand resting on his hard chest. Steve rested his hand over Tony's and smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it," he hummed.

"See you when we wake up?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded and Tony smiled wider.

"Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, Tony," Steve replied.

He laced their fingers together and pulled the bedsheets over them, before wrapping his free arm around Tony and holding him close. Steve always believed everything happened for a reason. What had happened tonight, it happened because himself and Tony love each other. And it was probably the greatest sleep he had in a very long time.

* * *

By morning, the team was refreshed and ready to take on Ultron a second time. Tony was stirring his coffee in the kitchen while the others sat at the table to discuss some sort of a plan. Except for Steve of course, as far as Tony knew, he was still getting ready. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night, about how right it was, how right it felt. The brunette smiled slightly and put the teaspoon to the side before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Good morning," a voice spoke, drawing his attention away from the warm, delicious coffee.

Tony's eyes fell on Steve who was dressed in his suit again, his fingers fastening the strap on his gloves. 

"Good morning," Tony replied. "I think these walls are really thick, or everyone here is a heavy sleeper. They haven't said a thing," he added. 

"Both, probably both," Steve chuckled, winking at Tony.

He grinned and put his mug down as Steve stepped closer to him. The blonde's arm wrapped around his waist, dragging him flush against the super soldier's chest. Tony tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Steve's, smirking into the kiss when he felt Tony's hand grip his shirt. 

"About damn time!" a voice exclaimed.

The pair pulled away, catching on that the others were now staring at them, amused smirks on their faces. Tony hung his head, only to have Steve tilt it back up again, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"I agree, about time Tony told me how he was feeling," he taunted.

"You're an asshole," Tony huffed.

Steve laughed, stealing another kiss from the genius.

"I can be at times," he whispered, quirking a cocky eyebrow at the brunette.

Tony flushed a light shade of pink, before picking up his coffee again.

"So I was thinking...once this is all over...will you move into the tower, with me?" he questioned, eyes meeting Steve's.

The blonde grinned and rubbed small circles on Tony's back.

"I'd love to. And once this is all over, I'd like to take you on a date," he issued.

"Fine by me, Cap," Tony replied.

They heard Natasha clear her throat, their attention back on the team who were now standing up from the table. 

"So how do we plan on taking Ultron down?" she asked.

"Got any plans, boss," Clint jeered, grinning smugly at Steve.

Steve looked at the team, before looking back at Tony, a determined look crossing his features slowly. He reached for Tony's hand and held it tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tony lent into his side and nodded at the man he'd come to love so much over time. 

"Call it Cap," he whispered.

With another look at Tony, then to the others, Steve opened his mouth to speak. 

"Together," he answered. 

"And we'll lose together too, if it happens," Tony added.

Steve couldn't help but smile, the determination still firing up inside. Here he was ready to go into battle with his team, his friends, and the man he loved. And that was perfectly okay with him. 


End file.
